


GTFO

by Sinistretoile



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Break Up, Break-up sex, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's caught cheating and his girlfriend throws his belongings out of the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GTFO

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Seether 'Fuck me like you hate me'

Nina opened the picture message. Her heart and stomach sank to the floor. No way, no way was that Michael. Her phone chimed again. Another picture message. A different angle, but she could see his face better. His trademark grin. The mouth that kissed her, sucked her, licked her, bit her, ate her out... Her Michael. His hand up some girl’s skirt and hers down his pants.  
Nina swallowed and set down the phone before she threw it or slammed it. It went off again. Numb, but with a growing bubble of anger, she rose from the couch and padded barefoot to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Jameson as her phone went off for a fourth time.

Michael sipped his drink. He should probably feel guilty about fucking the girl in the bathroom. But Nina wouldn’t know. They’d been discrete. And the club was crowded. He raised his glass as Hiddleston and his girl walked by. Prince Charming half waved then was pulled onto the dance floor by his girl.  
“Michael!” He looked up as he heard his name shouted. “Michael!” He waved at James as he squeezed through the crowd, making a beeline for his best friend. “Christ, mate, don’t you answer your fucking phone?”  
“Nah, it’s turned off. Can’t hear it ring in here anyway.” Michael sucked the whiskey through his teeth. “Why? What’s got your knickers in a twist?”  
James looked around. “Look, mate, you need to get home now.”  
“Why? What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“Nina, she’s tossing your shit out the flat. I drove by thinking I’d pick ya up. It’s all over the side walk and the stairs.”  
“Fuck.”  
“What’d you do, Michael?”  
“Fuck.” He answered simply, shrugging as he pushed off the bar and made his way for the door. A short cab ride later, he practically jumped out the back passenger door, shoving money at the driver. “Nina! What the fuck!”  
His girlfriend of three years came to the open window of the second floor, their bedroom window. “Who was she! Just some cunt to stick your fat dick in!” Books and shirts rained down on him. “I put up with a lot of shit, Michael but I’ll not put up with you fucking anyone but me.”  
“Stop throwing my shit out the window!” She disappeared into the warm lit window and reappeared with an armful of shoes. “Nina! Stop it!” She tossed them out willy-nilly then hurled the last pair of boots at him, hitting him in the shoulder and head. “Ow! Fuck!” He ran up the stairs and jiggled the knob. It turned but she’d locked the dead bolt. “Fuck! Open the door, Nina!”  
“Fuck you, Fassbender!”  
Something broke in the load of things she threw from the window this time. With a growl, he shouldered the door. He kicked the door near the knob and it cracked. “Nina! Open the fucking door!”  
“Fuck you!”  
Michael turned around and mule kicked the door. The weakened wood gave to his muscular leg and flew open. She appeared at the top of the stairs. The house was in disarray. “Nina, calm the fuck down!”  
“Fuck you! I saw you!”  
“You’re being ridiculous. Come down stairs and talk to me.”  
“You stay the hell away from me.” His phone went off as he received two messages. Then two more. Then three more. “Those are all the pictures I received tonight. You and her. There’s no talking.”  
“Nina-“ She held up her hand, tears burning her eyes.  
“No, just don’t-“  
“She meant nothing. You weren’t supposed to know.”  
“Were there others?”  
“Nina-“  
“Were there others!”  
“Yes!”  
“How many?”  
“Nina, you don’t want to know this.”  
She turned on her heel and disappeared into the bedroom, reappearing with his guitar. She held it by the neck. He’d taken the opportunity to run up the stairs, stopping halfway. “Answer the fucking question! How many women did you FUCK while we were together!”  
“Ten, I don’t know. Maybe twenty.” He caught her use of the word ‘were’.  
With a yell, she smashed the guitar into the wall then the banister and hurled it over the side. Michael ran the rest of the way up the stairs and slammed her into the wall. “Let me go!” He pinned her harder.  
“Not until you calm down!”  
“Fuck you! Let me go!”  
“Baby, please listen.” She struggled then screamed when she couldn’t get free. Michael did the only thing he knew would shut her up. He kissed her. She fought his grip and even bit his tongue. He grunted and pressed her harder, kissing her with more demand. His cock twitched. Nina groaned, feeling his erection press into her. She began to kiss back.  
Michael fumbled with his button and zipper until he pulled his cock out. His fingers pushed inside her, making her wet as he pushed his thumb into her clit and pushed the fingertips into her sweet spot. Nina gasped, shuddering as he brought her to a quick orgasm. “I hate you.” He grinned his shark week. “Fuck you.”  
“No, babe, I’m going ta fuck you.” He positioned himself and thrust up into her. He kept one of her forearms pinned. Her leg wrapped around his ass as he began to fuck her hard into the wall. Nina yanked on his hair, drawing out a grunt. His wide mouth licked and bit her neck and collarbone. He couldn’t fuck her hard enough like this.  
Michael growled in frustration and stepped away. With a jerk of his hold on her arm, he threw her to the floor. He spread her legs wide and slammed his thick cock back into her, stretching her open. She shouted and clawed his back. Their mouths fought against each other, teeth scraping tongues and biting lips. He felt her quiver around him and knew she was close again.  
“Cum for me, baby. Cum hard.” Each thrust brought her ass up off the floor. They both cried out as her orgasm swept over her; her from pleasure and him from pain as her nails bled his back through the shirt. He sunk his teeth into her neck and rutted hard, breathing through his noise until he shot his load.  
Nina pushed him off her in the languid moment of his afterglow. They lay on the carpet panting, staring at the ceiling. Michael broke the silence. “So we good?”  
Nina sat up, nodding. “Yea, we’re good.” She used the banister to pull herself. “Get the fuck out.” He watched her walk into the bathroom then slam the door behind her. Fuck.


End file.
